When Silence Is Enough
by mortimorana
Summary: When Castiel drops off a sleeping girl for the brothers to take care of, they don't know what to think. Little do they know, this girl could be the future... or could she be the end of everything? (TW: Abuse) WARNING: Character death. But it's Supernatural, everybody dies anyway. (Currently on Hiatus, my apologies, I hope to continue as soon as possible.)
1. Chapter 1

**This fic starts a little ways after season 9 ends. Dean is a demon but he can control himself, for the most part, and he is very much himself, just, demon-y. Sam knows Dean is a demon and is trying to figure out how to fix things. This fic will ignore season 10.**

With a sound of fluttering wings a man is standing in the bunker. In his arms he holds a limp girl, her hand dangling at her side. The two men sitting in the room look up lazily as though his sudden appearance is a normal occurrence. Seeing the girl in his arms they jump up.

"Dean, Sam." He addresses them in a gruff voice. "I need you to watch this girl. Her name is Natalie, and she is in trouble. Now, where can I set her so she can sleep, she has fought hard and she needs her rest."

The taller of the two men nods his head and leads the way to a room with a bed. The man lays the girl down in the bed and stands back.

"Castiel, who is she?"

"I have told you Dean," Castiel says with a confused look. "Her name is Natalie."

Dean just rolls his eyes and looks down at the girl. Her long purple hair with streaks of blue and pink is splayed out on the bed, there is a white bow pined in it. She is wearing a white sundress with dark blue flats. Starting at her fingertips an array of colors creep up her arms and spread across her chest and around to her back. She can't be a day over twenty.

"What is she?" The tall man asks looking at her.

"She is a hest, Sam, a very rare creature. The voice of a hest is so melodic that it can make angels cry. The beauty of a one can drive a man to madness. The eyes are so piercing that it is said they can look into your soul and know your heart.

"To make a hest cry is a horrible crime, but their tears can cure any ailment. If you ever get the opportunity to see it's wings, it is said that you will live a long and healthy life." He looks at the girl on the bed with sad eyes.

Silence fills the room as the three men look down at the girl. Neither Sam nor Dean knows what to say or do.

"Why is she here?" Sam finally asks.

"I need you to watch after her. The demons are after her, I don't know why. All I know is that she is in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Dean asks, but Castiel is already gone with the flutter of wings.

When the two of them turn to look at the girl she is gone. She is curled up in a corner her eyes wide in fright. The boys look at her and notice that her eyes are two different colors. Her left eye is a mix of blue and green. Her right eye is grey with flecks of gold and bronze. The two men are momentarily mesmerized.

"Hi Natalie, my name is Sam Winchester." Sam says coming out of the daze first. "This is my brother Dean. Castiel brought you here for us to take care of you."

She looks at him as though he is speaking a foreign language.

"Would you like something to eat?" Dean asks.

She shrinks away from him but does not answer.

"I don't think she understands us." Sam says turning to his brother. "We will be out here if you need us." He says turning around to leave.

In a second she has her hand clutching at the tail of his shirt. He turns to her and she lets go and backs up looking down at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"I don't think she wants to be left alone." Dean says looking at his brother.

"Okay, Natalie. I'm going to go into the kitchen to get some food, you can come with me if you want."

She doesn't say or do anything; the boy's sigh and head out of the room followed by Natalie who refuses to look up from the ground.

The three of them get to the kitchen and Dean sits down at the table. Sam turns around to ask Natalie what she wants for dinner and she's disappeared again. Looking around the kitchen they find her sitting on top of the fridge. The boys look at each other realizing that she makes no sound when she moves, as though she is not there. Taking care of her is gong to be more trouble than they thought.

It turns out that Natalie likes mac and cheese. The moment the bowl is given to her it's half gone. Before Sam can sit down she is tugging on his shirt with an empty bowl. She looks twenty but she acts like a child.

"So, Natalie," Dean says looking at the girl as she eats her mac and cheese. "Do you know why Castiel brought you here?"

The girl twitches as if his words hurt her, and then returns to her mac and cheese.

"Do you know why the demons are after you?" Dean continues.

At the mention of demons she jumps up and is back on top of the fridge without a sound.

"Dean, I think it's safe to say that we shouldn't be asking her questions about all that. It's okay, Natalie, you can come back down."

She just looks at him, and as he looks at her he can see fear in her unworldly blue green eye. And as he looks at her he can't help but wonder what has happened to make her so scared. But in her grey gold and bronze eye he sees strength, whatever happened to her, she is scared, but she is also strong.

Dean looks at her and in her blue green eye he can't see anything. He sees emptiness in her, something happened to her to make her feel lost. And in her grey gold and bronze eye, he sees hope, she may be empty but she knows she will be okay in time.

She makes a sad face and turns away. The moment she does the two of them gasp for air, neither of them realized they had been holding their breath. They watch as she leaps off of the fridge and lands on her toes. She is graceful like a ballerina, and when her heels touch the ground she glances at them and they somehow understand that she is trying to say sorry.

She turns away again and glides out of the kitchen. Because she had followed them in the first time neither of them had seen her walk. She walks as thought she is walking on water, lightly and gracefully. As if she puts all her weight into her step she would sink. Ignoring everything else about her and focusing just on the way she walks, it would still be easy to realize that she is not human.

Sam and Dean look at each other after she is gone.

"This is going to be difficult." Sam says stating the obvious.

"Maybe we could get her a bell." Dean says half joking.

"Why do you think the demons are after her?" Sam asks.

"Hell if I know, but whatever happened to her along the way must have been pretty bad. I wonder if Cas could tell us."

"I don't think so. He didn't say much when he dropped her off. Maybe he doesn't know." Sam sighs.

"This is going to be difficult she doesn't speak, she doesn't make any sound at all for that matter."

At that moment she appears Sam and hands him a piece of paper. She tentatively gives one to Dean without getting close to him; once he has it she runs away again and gets back on the fridge.

Dean looks down at the piece of paper she handed him and gasps. Drawn in perfect detail is a scene of hell. There's a drawing of his dad as well. There is also a drawing of Cas. But in the center of the picture, two black eyes stare back up at him. There's no way she could have drawn this, they look like pictures.

Sam looks at his page but doesn't make a sound. Staring up at him are two yellow eyes. Also on the page is a picture of Jess pinned up on the ceiling. A sight he thought he would never have to see again. And the last thing on the page is unlike the others; it's a drawing of Dean.

The two of them look at her but she refuses to meet their gaze. They look at each other and by the time they look back at her she is gone yet again.

They stay in the kitchen for several hours, waiting for her to return and taking in every detail of the pictures she gave them. When they realize that she isn't going to return they go looking for her. They eventually find her fast asleep in the spare bed.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Dean asks looking at her.

"I don't know, Dean, I don't know." Sam sighs.

The next morning Sam walks into the kitchen to find mac and cheese sitting on the table and Natalie sitting up on the fridge with a spoon in her mouth. When she notices him she jumps down and pushes him to sit down. He sits down but before she can leap back to her perch he grabs her arm. He looks down at her hands and sees that they are covered in bandages.

"Natalie, what happened?" He asks. She strains to get to her perch but Sam doesn't let to. "Did you hurt yourself cooking breakfast?" He asks.

She strains more but he still doesn't let go. He keeps a hold of her arm with one hand and unwraps her bandaged hand with the other. Just like he suspected her hand is covered in burns.

"Natalie, we need to get something on this right away. Bandages aren't enough, you are burnt pretty bad."

With this she stops straining and turns back to him. Her face is bright red and she is close to tears. He realizes that all she wanted to do was make breakfast. She must be in pain, but she probably wasn't going to make a big deal of it.

"Come on," Sam sighs, "lets fix you up, then I promise I will eat the mac and cheese." She reluctantly follows him and lets him fix up her hands.

Twenty minutes later Natalie is back up on her perch and Sam is sitting at the table. Dean comes in and flops into the chair and looks at the mac and cheese. Then sits down not touching it.

"You know Natalie, we aren't going to hurt you." He says looking up at her. "Sam, what happened to her hands?" She quickly hides her hands behind her back.

"She burnt them cooking breakfast." Sam sighs looking up at her. "I don't think she knew how to cook, but the mac and cheese was good." He says putting down his spoon.

At this she jumps off the fridge, and avoiding Dean grabs the dishes and goes to clean them in the sink. Moments later a fluttering sound makes the three of them turn around.

Before he can say anything Natalie is pushing her face into Castiel's chest and hugging him.

"I see she has woken up." He says to the boys as he pats her on the head. "I came to check on her and see how things are going."

"Hi Cas," Dean says. "Things are okay, she is safe at least."

"I sense there is a problem." Cas says looking at the two men.

"Well…" Sam pauses looking at her. "It's not exactly a problem, but communication has been difficult. She doesn't speak and we aren't really sure if she even knows what we are saying."

"She can understand what you are saying, however due to her past she has become unwilling to speak. I assume you have also realized that she acts somewhat like a child. I'm afraid that due to events in her life she has reverted to a dependant childlike state."

"Childlike?" Dean laughs making her jump and hide behind Castiel. "She follows Sam around like a baby duck. Just this morning she tried to make mac and cheese and burnt her hands. Cas, she is a walking disaster."

"Dean!" Sam scolds.

"Well it's true. Cas, when you told us to look after her we assumed that she would be able to do simple things. And another thing, how are we supposed to look after her if we don't even know why she is in danger. Above all else, she knows things, she drew pictures of things she couldn't have known about, she could be dangerous for all we know."

"Dean," Castiel sighs, "she is dangerous." The boys gasp. "She is being hunted by demons because she could be used as a weapon. There are things about her that I did not mention because I did not think you would help her if I did. But seeing as you give me no choice, I will tell you.

"As you already know, Natalie is a hest, I told you yesterday all the good things she could do. I did not tell you of the bad. Just like the tears of a hest can cure anything, the blood of a hest can kill anything. Just one drop can kill a demon, an angel, and all other creatures in between. And because she is the last of all the hest, she is the most valuable creature on the planet." He finishes.

"You are telling me that this girl could kill everything in existence?" Dean asks. "And you expect us to protect her?"

"Of course we are going to protect her. She is not some monster Dean!" Sam snaps.

"Then I will leave her in your hands." Cas says disappearing once again.

With Castiel gone the two of them notice that Natalie is not behind him like they once thought. They make their way over to her room where the door is closed and locked. The boys look at each other and knock on the door. A few seconds go by and a sheet of paper is pushed under the door. Sam picks it up and turns it over. Written in large purple crayon is a single word.

MONSTER?

**Tell me what you think; this is my first time writing in the third person POV so be gentle. I do not own Supernatural.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two nights since Natalie asked them if she was a monster, and since then Sam has tried to convince her that she is not. But no matter what he says she continues to walk around looking like a kicked puppy. She still follows Sam around like a baby duck, but she is avoiding Dean at all costs.

Dean still isn't sure if they should be protecting her, he knows Castiel wouldn't have asked them too if it wasn't important. But he can't get over the pictures she drew. It's as though she had reached into his mind and taken his worst fears and biggest desires and drawn them on paper. She just makes him uncomfortable. He laughs at the irony of it all, a demon being uncomfortable about another creature.

It's a stormy night and the thunder echoes through the bunker. A shirtless Sam is lying in his bed thinking over everything that has happened and wondering what the future holds when the door opens a crack. He looks over and sees a blue green eye peeking through the crack.

"Natalie?" He asks.

She shrinks back and closes the door. Sam just chuckles and shakes his head and lies back down. A few minutes later the door opens again.

"Hi Natalie." He says sitting up again. "Do you need anything?"

She slips into the room and looks at him with teary eyes her arms wrapped around her in a hug. She is wearing one of his old shirts as a nightgown and looks like she is being swallowed by it. Her hair is in braided pigtails. He makes a mental note to go into town and get her some clothes.

"Are you okay?" He asks. A crack of thunder almost drowns out his question.

A tear falls in response, and she hugs herself even tighter. Another crack of thunder and she is hiding under his covers shaking. He looks down at the shaking ball under his covers and sighs.

"Natalie, you can't stay here, it's not appropriate." He says pulling the covers off her.

She is curled up in a ball shaking uncontrollably her eyes shut as tight as possible. She still looks twenty but curled up like this she seems more childlike than ever.

"Natalie?" Sam asks trying to get her attention.

She opens her eyes and like always the different colors catch him off guard. Her eyes are so teary it's a wonder the tears aren't falling. Castiel said that making a hest cry is a grave sin, and he can see why. Such beautiful eyes should not have tears in them. Thunder crashes again and suddenly she is holding on to him for dear life.

"Oh all right, you can sleep here." He says looking down at her and realizing that he won't be able to kick her out with a clear conscience. "But you can't keep clutching onto me like this, and you have to stay on that side of the bed."

She lets go of him and dries her eyes. Curling up on 'her' side of the bed she immediately falls asleep. Sam looks down at her and sighs. She may act like a child, but she has the body of a woman, a very beautiful woman. He shakes his head and turns out the light.

The next morning Dean goes into Sam's room to tell him that Natalie has disappeared. Sam is lying in bed fast asleep his arm wrapped around a sleeping Natalie who is curled up in the nook of his arm.

Dean walks over and gently nudges Sam. Sam opens his eyes and instantly notices his arm wrapped around Natalie and his brother glaring at him.

"What the hell!" Dean whisper-yells.

"She's scared of thunder, Dean. Get your mind out of the gutter." Sam replies getting up. "Hey, I think we should go shopping and get her some clothes." He continues, as he gets dressed.

"You sure you don't want her running around naked?" Dean hisses.

"Nothing happened Dean." Sam sighs. "Good morning Natalie." He says noticing the girl sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She looks up at the two men in the room and blushes. Before either of the brothers can say anything she has disappeared.

"Nothing happened, huh?" Dean says sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later Sam finds Natalie in her room brushing out her went tangled hair wearing nothing but a towel. He immediately turns around blushing.

"Hey, Natalie, get dressed, we are taking you shopping so you can get some clothes. Cas didn't bring anything for you to wear. So, yeah…" He trails off, without anything more to say he walks back to the living room.

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Natalie is hopping into the back seat of the Impala. Dean gets in grumbling about how this is going to cost a lot of money, and Sam turns around to make sure Natalie is buckled up.

After a long time of driving in silence the three of them reach the mall and park the Impala. Natalie is out of the car and dragging Sam behind her before Dean has the chance to unbuckle his seatbelt. Sam starts laughing and Natalie pauses; she drops his hand and blushes.

"Come on, Nat. Let's go in this store." He says pointing to a store. "You can get anything you want. Just make sure it's practical."

She nods and the three of them go inside the store. Dean goes and sits in the corner and closes his eyes. Natalie walks around and stops at a blue shirt with short sleeves. She holds it up to Sam; he takes it from her nodding his head. She continues on and grabs several pairs of jeans, which she hands to him as well.

She finds a green jacket with black leather; she takes one look at it and timidly goes over to Dean. He doesn't open his eyes, she pokes him and he looks at her.

"What?" He asks.

She nervously holds up the jacket so that it covers her face. He looks at it, and then smiles.

"I like it." He says.

She lowers it and seeing that he's smiling she blushes then rushes back over to Sam and hands him the jacket. Sam just chuckles.

They walk around the store for a few minutes, Natalie holding up clothes and Sam nodding or shaking his head. Dean watches the two of them from where he is seated. The two of them look like brother and sister. He wonders if this is why Sam watches after her so closely.

Dean thinks back to a day a long time ago when he and Sam went shopping. The same thing happened. Sam ran around the store asking Dean if this or that looked good or bad and handing the ones that look good over to him to hold. The scene in front of him is just like that, the only differences being Natalie is a girl, and she doesn't say a word when asking about the clothes.

After looking around at practically everything in the store, Natalie goes into the changing room and tries on clothes. Sam leans against the wall next to where Dean is sitting and the two of them wait for her to come out.

When she does she is wearing a pink halter-top and dark jeans. She does a little twirl and the two of them can't help but smile.

"It looks good." Sam says.

She blushes and runs back into the changing room, they can see her feet dancing around from under the door. Thirty minutes go by and the boys have given their input on almost all of the clothes. She returns to the changing room.

Dean sighs; he looks around the store for a clock, and notices a dress hanging in the corner. He walks over to it and picks it up. He walks back to the changing room and passes it to Natalie.

"Find something?" Sam asks.

"Wait for it." Dean says smiling at his brother.

A minute passes and then Natalie pokes her head out from the dressing room. She has an uncertain look on her face.

"Come on out, Nat." Sam says.

She hesitantly comes out and she is wearing a light blue dress. The top has short frilly sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Right under the bust a sash ties around. The rest of the dress flows from the sash down, like rippling water.

Sam and Dean look at each other then back at Natalie. She looks like a fairy; the colors on her arms and her pastel hair and unnatural eyes coupled with the dress make her look more beautiful and otherworldly than they have ever seen her.

A woman walks up with clothes in her hand to try on. She looks at Natalie, and Natalie looks at her. The woman gasps, Natalie turns her head to the side as if to question why the woman gasped at her. Natalie then turns to the boys as if to ask them why the woman gasped at her.

"What is she?" The woman asks Sam.

Natalie flinches at the woman's words and turns around so that the woman can't see her face.

"Excuse me?" Dean snaps before Sam can say anything. "This is our sister."

"I… I didn't mean to… sorry!" The woman rushes off.

Sam and Dean look at Natalie, this is the first time they have seen her back, the colors on her arms lead all the way to her spine where they focus and fade into an array of colors. Even from the back she looks otherworldly.

Sam walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Nat. She didn't mean anything by it." He says reassuringly. "You look beautiful by the way."

She looks up at him and nods her head. She looks over at Dean and her eyes seem to smile thanking him for finding the dress.

Because Dean doesn't want to carry around all the bags, he tells Sam and Natalie that he will meet them in the shoe store after he drops them off in the car.

Natalie and Sam are back to the same charade that they played in the clothes store. She has several pairs of shoes before she finally sits down and tries them on. She is trying on a pair of flats when the woman from the clothing store comes over. Natalie's eyes widen in terror, and Sam looks at the woman and sees that her eyes are completely black.

"Hello again, Natalie, it's been awhile." The woman hisses.

Natalie shrinks into Sam in response and he holds his arm around her and they back away from the woman. "Was she a demon when we saw her in the store, Nat?" He asks.

She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head.

"Now Natalie is that any way to greet an old friend?" The woman laughs. "What happened to you, you used to be so strong, and now you cower and close your eyes. You look like a child. What ever happened to you?" She pauses as though thinking. "Oh yeah, I remember, after slaughtering your mother, we broke your spirit. Now don't tell me you forgot… piñata!" She cackles. "Now, Winchester, you have two choices. Hand over the girl and I may let you live, or try to protect her, and I will kill you."

"How about a third option." Dean says stabbing her with an angel blade. She drops to the floor light flickering in her like lightning. "I kill you and we all live."

"We need to get out of here, there are camera's everywhere-" Sam trails off looking at a busted up camera. He looks down at Natalie who just looks at him with a joking look that seems to ask 'do I have to do everything?'

"We should get going anyway." Dean says. Sam nods and the three of them leave.

Back at the bunker Sam and Dean are lounging in the living room, Natalie went to sleep ages ago. Sam is on the computer and Dean is drinking, the room is so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Did you hear what the demon called her?" Sam asks looking up from the computer and breaking the silence.

"Piñata right?" He sighs, "I also heard it say that they slaughtered her mother and broke her spirit. It's no wonder she's wary of me."

"Dean, I think the fact that you didn't want her around is the biggest reason she is wary of you. You basically called her a monster."

"I know. I'm not exactly one to talk though. You know what I am, and I know she knows what I am."

"Dean, you are not a monster." Sam tries to reassure him.

"I'm a fucking demon, Sammy. That is the definition of monster." He roars. "Do you know how many demons we have killed because they are monsters? I don't, it's too many!"

"Dean-" Sam says waving at his brother to stop talking. Natalie is standing right behind him, but Dean cuts him off.

"No, Sam. I called that poor girl a monster, she is not a monster, she is a scared girl who has gone through who knows what. So what she has blood that can kill anything, she hasn't used it. She has the mind of a seven-year-old, Sammy. She is not a monster. I am."

Natalie walks over so Dean can see her. She has a blanket wrapped around her and her hair is in braded pigtails like it always is when she goes to sleep. She even looks somewhat like a seven year old.

"Hi, Nat." Sam says.

She ignores him and looks directly at Dean. He looks into her eyes and sees himself reflected in them. In one eyes reflection he can see his demon form, black eyes and everything. But in the other reflection he sees himself as he is, his green eyes and human form, and he finally understands that she sees him as both a monster and as a human.

"Natalie," Dean whispers as he gazes into her eyes unable to look away. "Natalie, I am sorry for-"

She cuts him off by patting his head; she then pulls her hand back under the blanket and walks back to her room, the blanket trailing behind her.

Dean watches her leave, the top of his head tingling where she patted him. It's not a bad feeling. It almost feels as though her touch is made of ice and fire, the feeling burns, but in a way that sends chills down his spine.

**Not very much plot wise, but the character interaction has slightly shifted. Please tell me what you think, thank you!**

**I do not own Supernatural.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to Yuriko-Rurinia and D4Littlered for reviews! Due to a busy schedule, updates wont always be regular (SORRY!), but reviews will definitely make me try! (Hint hint incentive) **

"It's not happening, Dean!" Sam shouts at his brother.

The two of them walk into the kitchen to see scrambled eggs and toast. Natalie is sitting at the table wearing a blue T-shirt and white pants, her hair is tied up but strands are falling in her face here and there.

"We can't just leave her here." Dean says looking at her. "She'll probably burn down the bunker!"

"She wont burn down the bunker!" Sam says sitting down and scooping up eggs and grabbing toast. "She isn't going!"

Natalie looks between the two of them with a quizzical look on her face. Ever since the run in with the demon, she has become more expressive. She still doesn't talk of course, but it has become easier to communicate with her.

"Dean has found a hunt a few towns over and he wants to take you with us." Sam says answering her unspoken question. "We would only be gone for a couple-"

Before he can finish Natalie is clutching at his arm with fearful eyes.

"Sam, I really don't think she likes being left alone." Dean says with an almost I told you so tone of voice.

"Fine," Sam sighs prying off Natalie's fingers, "she can come with us."

The three of them have been in the Impala for less than twenty minutes when Natalie needs to use the bathroom. Dean realizes that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Back on the road Dean asks what the case is about.

"Okay, so get this, several months ago a woman named Margot Heppner was murdered by her husbands lover. Since then there have been four deaths where it turns out the men who died were all cheating on their wives." Sam says looking over the papers in his lap. Natalie grabs them and tries to read them but Sam takes them away from her.

"Natalie don't pout." Dean says looking at her in the rearview mirror. "So, are you thinking a vengeful spirit?" He asks Sam and returning his eyes to the road.

"It looks like it, it fit's the MO." Sam says reorganizing the papers. "There's only one problem, Margot Heppner was cremated."

"Well shit, she could be tethered to anything then." Dean groans.

Natalie, noticing that Dean is upset, leans up from the backseat and tentatively pats him on the shoulder.

Just like before, when she patted him on the head, her touch is like ice and fire sending shivers crawling down his arm to his fingertips. Dean doesn't know why her touch does this to him, why it makes his skin crawl, he refuses to talk to Sam about it though.

Sam has taken a liking to Natalie that he hasn't seen since the two of them found out they had a brother. Dean had been hesitant about Adam just like he is hesitant with Natalie, for different reasons of course. But Dean's gut feeling had turned out to be right about Adam, and he cant help but worry that something bad will happen with Natalie too.

Sam is also worried that something bad will happen with Natalie. However his worries, unlike his brother's, are that she will get hurt rather than her hurting them. Over the past few days he has come to think of her as the little sister he never had. Dean has always done what he thought was right when it came to him, and Sam wants to do the same for Natalie. True Natalie isn't his actual sibling, but with the way she acts around the two of them she may as well be.

Dean had made it clear that she would be his responsibility, he never downright said it, but the fact that he didn't want to take her from Castiel in the first place made it pretty clear.

It's evening by the time they get into town. Dean goes in to get the motel rooms, the two brothers decided that it would be best to get two rooms, that way Natalie could have some privacy.

In the car Sam watches as Natalie braids her hair in small braids then takes them all out and does it again, something she has been doing the whole trip. Because her hair is many different colors, each braid is multicolored and pretty. She had tried to braid his hair several times, but it kept falling out and she eventually just gave up. Dean had gotten a kick out of that, Sam was just happy that she was happy.

"Okay, we have a problem kids." Dean says walking over to the car. "The only motel in this tiny town only has one room, apparently there's a convention or something going on in town. So we will have to share the room."

"Seeing as you don't sleep I think this could work out. After all we only need two beds." Sam says in response.

"Okay, this is going to be a problem." Sam sighs looking at the sad excuse of a room.

The motel room has one bed and a couch and a table, and that's pretty much it.

Natalie immediately pushes Sam toward the bed, she then runs to the couch and lies down.

"Nat, it's okay, you can take the bed." Sam says,

At this she jumps up and runs over to him stopping a foot away. She puts a hand on her head then moves it in a gesture to suggest that Sam is obviously taller than her. She then gestures for him to take the bed and her to take the couch. She looks up at him as though this is all so obvious, and then goes back to the couch.

Dean has to stifle a laugh. "Well, Sammy, you are considerably bigger than her. You are like six four, and she's what, five two, five three?"

"Yeah whatever, the bed is more comfortable…" Sam says trailing off, he walks over to the table and puts down all the papers. "So, the current thought is that Margot Heppner is a vengeful spirit right? But we don't know where to find her, I mean the killings are all over the place, it's not like she has a specific location she is tethered to." He pulls out a map with an X where each person was when he or she was killed. "And because the killings are all over the place, finding the object she is tethered to and finding her are slim at best."

Natalie hops up off the couch and walks over. The two boys look at her with bewildered looks. Ignoring them she makes a thinking face, crosses her arms and scratches her chin. She stays like this for several minutes before grabbing the pen Sam was holding. She circles three places on the map, hands the pen back to Sam, puts her hands on her hips and makes a satisfied face.

"What is this Nat?" Dean asks.

She grabs the pen from Sam and connects the three circles on the map. It makes a triangle, and inside the triangle are all the X's Sam marked. She looks over at Dean and then looks at Sam.

"Do you think this is where Margot is?" Sam asks.

She gives him a look that says 'No, Sam, I circled three areas on the map that just happen to form a triangle that contains all the X's. Purely coincidence. What do I know?' then she turns around and goes and lies down on the couch again, this time closing her eyes.

Sam and Dean look at each other and shrug.

"Might as well, we don't have anything else to do." Dean sighs.

"Let's do it tomorrow, Nat and I just sat in the car all day, and I for one am exhausted. Just because you don't sleep doesn't mean we don't. We can start in the morning." Sam yawns. "And I think Natalie is already asleep."

"Yeah, okay." Dean answers. "What are you doing?"

Sam is picking up Natalie and carrying her over to the bed.

"She's a deep sleeper Dean, and the bed is way more comfortable." Sam whispers. "Come here and lift up the covers."

Dean goes over and lifts up the sheets; Sam sets her down gently then puts the covers over her tucking her in. He turns around to go back to the table but the tail of his shirt has a small hand holding onto it.

"That's so adorable it's sickening." Dean chuckles.

Sam turns and Natalie is rolled toward him her hand holding onto his shirt, her eyes are closed and her hair is in her face. Her lips are partly open as she breaths, it's not exactly snoring, but it's not quiet breathing either. Sam holds her hand and delicately unwraps his shirt from her grasp and sets it at her side. He brushes the hair out of her face then pulls the covers up so that they are covering her up to her chin.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dean says fake gagging.

"Shut up Dean." Sam whispers unable to take his eyes off her sleeping face.

"Natalie, you know the drill, stay in the car, we'll be back in a bit." Dean says following Sam out of the car.

"I still don't feel right about leaving her alone in the car." Sam says turning back to look at Natalie. He sees her expression change for a split second, but he couldn't read it.

"Oh calm down, we left the windows rolled down." Dean laughs.

"I know you know that's not what I meant Dean." Sam glares.

Dean doesn't respond. Sam turns to look at the building.

Of course it had to be an abandoned building, of course. What other kind of building would it be?

The two of them look at each other then head inside. The brothers immediately draw their guns but before they start shooting they realize that it was just a mannequin. There has to be twenty mannequins all over the large room, miscellaneous parts strewn the floor. With no light coming through the boarded up windows and only the light of their flashlights, the room looks black and white. The only colors in the whole room are the colors on the clothes Sam and Dean are wearing.

Dean motions for them to split up and Sam nods his head in agreement. The two of them go off in opposite directions. Dean is focused on the hunt, but Sam's mind seems to be jumbled.

How did Natalie know to circle the places on the map? Is there reasoning behind her choices? Or did she just circle three random places?

"Did you find anything?" Dean asks an hour later after the two have scoured the whole building.

"Not a thing." Sam whispers back.

All of a sudden he is falling forward. Dean whips around to see a woman vanish.

"She's here!" He shouts.

"No shit Dean!" Sam shouts pulling himself up.

All of a sudden Margot appears again and throws Dean across the room then disappears again. She appears behind Sam and he shoots her with the rock salt making her vanish.

"None of this is going to mean anything if we can't find what she's tethered to!" Dean shouts jumping up.

"What are you today, captain obvious?" Sam yells back.

Before Dean can respond with a snarky remark Margot hits Sam across the head and he falls to the ground.

"SA-"

Margot throws him across the room before he can say more. She then turns around to hover over a groggy Sam. A knife slips out of her sleeve and Dean watches helplessly as she goes to stab his brother.

All of a sudden a crashing sound catches them off guard and Margot pauses. Dean looks over to see Natalie's silhouette in front of a broken window.

"Step away from Sam." She says glaring at Margot.

Dean catches his breath; her voice is so fluid, so beautiful. Suddenly he sees visions of Sammy laughing, his mother cooking him breakfast, the day his dad gave him the car. Then he sees Castiel's trench coat. Memories of Castiel swirl around in his mind.

Sam looks over at Natalie and through his blurry vision he sees her bathed in light. He hears her tell Margot to step away from him and he gasps. Her voice is bewitching, each word sounds divine. Visions of Dean setting off fireworks and laughing go through his mind. Memories of Jessica, and his normal life at Stanford fill his head. Then Natalie's eyes flash across his eyes, her sleeping next to him, her whirling around in the clothing store in a dress that makes her look like a fairy.

Natalie just looks at Margot with a look of pure hatred. Her eyes look like they are glowing. The spirit ignores her and turns back to Sam.

In a split second Natalie is holding a dagger. She runs over to Margot and runs her through. Margot makes a surprised face and falls to the ground.

Dean looks at Natalie, she shouldn't have been able to do that, it should have dispelled the spirit, not make the spirit fall to the ground like a physical form would. Natalie glares at the fallen spirit like it is the scum of the earth.

Turning to Sam she holds out the hand that isn't holding the dagger to help him up. He takes her hand and she turns around and turns back to the spirit. With a single swing she drives the dagger into the spirit's heart making it shatter into a million pieces and disappear.

Without looking at either of the boys Natalie leaves the building. The two of them exchange baffled looks then follow her out.

They catch up with her and Sam grabs her arm and twirls her around so that she is facing him. He holds up her arm and takes a look at the dagger in her hand.

With a disgusted look he drops her hand and backs away. The dagger is made of blood, Natalie's blood. No wonder it did what it did to the spirit, her blood can kill everything.

She looks away from him ashamed and walks toward the car. Pausing she drops the dagger. The moment it hits the ground it turns to a puddle of blood. The three of them watch as the blood sinks into the ground and causes the ground to turn black like death. She turns around to look at Sam and she is crying.

She continues to walk toward the car and every few steps the brothers can see a trail of tears. They watch as small flowers begin to grow where each tear fell.

Sam looks at the girl who just saved his life, and to repay her he looked at her with disgust. She broke her silence to save him, and he made her cry.

Dean looks at the girl whose touch is like ice and fire, and watches as she walks away from death creating a trail of life behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter! I have been working on the storyline (I have up to chapter 10 planned) and it has taken most of my time!**

It has been several days since the three of them got back to the bunker. Natalie is back to acting like a seven year old, her short burst of maturity seemingly at an end. She no longer follows Sam like a baby duck, and she sits at the table rather than on the fridge. Communication has become easier, she will nod and shrug and point at things. She still won't speak or show emotion though.

Not that it's hard to tell what her emotion has been since the hunt. Ever since Sam looked at her with disgust and she walked away crying, she has been holed up in her room for most of the day. She put a TV in there to help her pas time, and she only leaves the room to use the restroom and eat.

Sam has been beating himself up about the way he treated her in regards to her blood dagger. He shouldn't have looked at her like that; he looked at her like she was a monster. He also has been thinking about her voice. Her voice had brought up so many images in his mind. Good images and images he didn't understand. Castiel had said that her voice was melodic, but seeing memories wasn't part of the explanation.

Dean can't help but worry about Natalie. Ever since the hunt she has holed herself up in her room and wont look at either of them. The two of them had really hurt her feelings. Not that it bothered him too much, he still wasn't sure about her. But the way his brother was waling around was beginning to worry him.

Sam was constantly bickering to himself and going over to Natalie's door to check if she was okay. He was always trying to tell her he was sorry but she never gave him the chance, being in her room all the time. The only time he really saw her was during meals and she never looked up from her food. Sam was getting worried.

When Sam walks into the kitchen a week later for dinner, Natalie is sitting next to Castiel eating a burger, Dean is on the other side of the table talking with Castiel.

"Sam, you are here, sit have a burger."

"Good afternoon to you too Cas." Sam says sarcastically as he sits down. "So Cas, what brings you here?"

"I have more bad news." He answers with a sigh. "It seems that the angels have found out about Natalie. I am doing all I can to tell them she is not a danger, but they wont listen; they are bent on finding her. I don't want to think of what would happen if they did."

"How did they find out?" Dean asks.

"I don't know Dean, but now that they have we have to do everything we can to protect her."

"Well she can't stay cooped up in the bunker for the rest of her life." Sam looks at her.

"No, she can't, and the two of you can't be by her side all the time. I have a plan though." He holds up a blue box. "Natalie could you come over here?" He asks standing.

She jumps up and goes over to him her head cocked in curiosity.

Castiel opens the box and Natalie's eyes light up. Inside the box is a sparkling necklace. The crystal pendant in the middle is a dark red that seems to glimmer in the light when it is turned. Smaller red crystals are placed at even intervals along the rest of the necklace. The inside of the box almost seems to glow red.

Natalie looks up to Castiel as if to ask 'is it really mine?"

He smiles and nods. She turns around and lifts her hair up so he can clasp the necklace. Letting her hair down the turns to Cas holding the necklace in her hand, a bright smile on her face. She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek making him blush so much that his face matches the necklace.

Nat turns to Sam and Dean beaming. She hugs them both then runs back to her room to watch TV. The three of them watch as she leaves with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Uh, Cas?" Sam asks turning back to the angel, "what's with the necklace?"

"It's a tracking device." He hands Sam a small black box. "This box is directly connected to the necklace, as long as she is wearing it you will be able to locate her. This way the two of you can relax a bit more and Natalie can have a bit more freedom." He smiles.

"Wow, you really figured all of this out." Dean laughs.

"Of course, I don't want her to be hurt anymore than she already has been."

"Castiel, we have been meaning to ask about a few things." Sam says hesitantly. "First off, we took her shopping and while we were there we were attacked by a demon. Don't worry she wasn't hurt." He insists noticing the look on Castiel's face. "But the demon said some things that were confusing. The demon called her piñata and mentioned her mother."

Castiel heaves a big sigh before answering. "I asked Natalie several times, she had been with me for a week before I brought her here for you to care for. Eventually, in a moment of maturity, she wrote the story of what happened to her on paper and gave it to me." Cas hands Sam a piece of paper and Dean reads over Sam's shoulder.

_I was six when the demons came. My mother and I had been living in a small town in Wyoming. We owned a small farm and kept to ourselves, my father had died a year after I was born. I used to spend my days reading, singing, and flying. But all of that came to an end when our door burst open one night and two men came in, they had eyes blacker than the darkest night. My mother was in the kitchen at the time, thinking maybe I could draw them away from her I ran in the opposite direction._

_They caught me and I was dragged to the kitchen. They slit my mothers thought in front of me. I was then put in a brown bag. When the bag was taken off I was inside a small room. My wrists and ankles were tied and my wings were clamped together._

_The first thing they did was clipping my wings so I wouldn't be able to fly. The second thing they did was make sure I knew my place, I wont elaborate on what happened with that, all I will say is that I did indeed learn my place. I learned that talking was prohibited. Crying was severely punished, and if I so much as thought about using my blood, I was starved for weeks._

_For the next fourteen years I was a coveted object, my blood was used to kill enemies of the demons who kept me, my tears were used to heal their wounds. I was passed from group to group as needed. I was abused, but nothing more than mental and physical abuse._

_Every year my wings were reclipped, and every year I yearned more and more for my freedom. I tried to fight for my freedom once, they nearly killed me, the only reason they didn't was because they still needed me. That reason was the only thing keeping me alive in their eyes._

_Each year I was told time and time again that they weren't the monsters, I was. I held strong as long as I could, but eventually I started to believe them. But you would too if you were told everyday that you were an unwanted monster who would kill everything you touched. An undesirable beast that would bring misery to anyone you got close to, a little bitch that would never be loved._

_I am a monster Castiel, my blood kills, I don't know why you would save me; I am not worth saving._

Sam look at the tear covered story and feels crushed, he had treated her like a monster at her blood bending. He thought he felt horrible before, now he feels miserable.

Dean just looks at the letter wondering who could have done such horrible things to a kid. She is not the monster. Dean realizes that he had nothing to be worried about with Natalie; she is just a broken girl who needs their help. He chastises himself for ever doubting this. It's also no wonder why she avoids him; she was abused by demons practically all her life.

Castiel looks at the two brothers watching their reactions. True Natalie went through a lot, but she is in good hands now. He had kept her for that week to help her heal; she had a ton of cuts and bruises. Her wings never came out so who knows what they are like.

"It's time for me to go now, I have to talk to the angels after all." Cas says looking at them.

And before either of the Winchesters can say a word to him he is gone with the sound of fluttering wings. The two of them sit in silence for a long time before Sam decides to go to bed.

Dean, not needing sleep, decides to go check on Natalie. He knocks on the door, and not hearing a response peeks in, the TV is still on and playing some rerun about twin brothers in a hotel. Natalie is passed out sleeping on the beanbag by her bed.

Dean turns around to leave then decides that she would be more comfortable in the bed. He gingerly picks her up and tucks her in, turning off the TV. He heads to the door and pauses again. Looking back at her he smiles and turns out the lights.

Walking back to the living room he chuckles to himself, she sure is adorable.

**I know it's short, but hey you know her back-story now! Next chapter we get to see another character! It's all planned out so all I have to do is write it out. Stay tuned to see how Natalie reacts to the new guy.**

**Please review, I live off reviews. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 5, hope you like the new character. Again, I do not own Supernatural.**

"SAM! Wake up!" Dean says crashing into Sam's room.

"Wha- what is it?" Sam asks groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Natalie is gone. I went into the kitchen and she wasn't there, it's past noon so I assumed she would be up already! I went to check if she was still asleep in her room, but she's gone. I can't find her anywhere in the bunker!"

"WHAT?" Sam yells throwing the blankets off of him and rushing to get dressed.

He rushes over to the tracker that Castiel gave them and turns it on. He sees a small blip about a mile away. Without a word he gets dressed and rushes out of the bunker followed closely by his brother. The two of them follow the blip and end up at a park. They look around the empty park then notice Natalie swinging on the swing set.

She's wearing the little white dress and blue flats that she was wearing when Castiel dropped her off for the first time. Her multicolored hair is blowing in the wind as she goes up and down in the air. Her eyes are closed and a faint smile plays at her lips. The boys momentarily pause transfixed at her as she glides on the swing.

"NATALIE!" Sam shouts.

The sudden shout makes her jump and she loses grip on the swing and falls to the ground with a thud. Dean and Sam curse under their breath and rush over to her.

"Are you alright Natalie?" Dean asks helping her up.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Sam yells. "You can't just disappear like that!" Natalie looks at the ground with sad eyes. "Bad things could have happened, you shouldn't go off by yourself."

"Now, now Moose." A familiar voice says from behind them. "You shouldn't yell at the girl, can't you see you are making her upset?"

Sam and Dean whirl around to see Crowley leaning against the jungle gym slide with a smug grin on his face. Immediately they move in front of Natalie to shield her from him. But without a sound she is standing next to him looking into his eyes.

Crowley looks down at the girl with no name. Her different colored eyes gazing up at him as though she is peering into his soul, but he doesn't have a soul. In her blue green eye he can see uncertainty. What has made her so uncertain about the future? His gaze is then captured by her grey bronze and gold eye, as he looks deeper he can see love, who does she love? What even is love?

"Nat, get over here." Dean hisses at her.

She looks at Crowley then looks at Dean and Sam. She gently puts a hand on Crowley's shoulder as if saying 'he's ok guys.'

A shiver goes through Crowley; her touch is like ice and fire burning his skin through his clothes. He looks down at her, her multicolored hair and little white dress make her look like a child. All of a sudden an urge to protect her surges through him catching him off guard.

"Natalie, please." Sam says almost pleading. "Come back, Crowley is a demon, please come back, it's not safe." He whispers.

"Sam, it's alright, he means no harm." Her soft voice answers him. "He means to help us."

Crowley gasps, her voice is so fluid and beautiful. His mind whirls in several directions at her words. Memories flow through his mind confusing him. Memories of Hell and of his son and other things he hasn't thought of in a long time.

Dean looks at her bewildered at her words. How could he mean no harm, Crowley always means trouble, he was the kind of Hell after all. He might even be the reason the demons are after Natalie.

Sam gasps, her voice is more beautiful than it was the last time he heard it. And the way she speaks, she sounds older, her words transform her usually childish demeanor into the adult that she is. She has only spoken twice, but each time his heart beats fast and his face feels hot.

"Um, alright. Crowley, uh, you can come back with us to the bunker." Sam says fumbling over his words.

The moment the four of them return to the bunker Natalie disappears. The three men look at each other with uncertainty; none of them really know what to make of the situation.

All of a sudden Natalie runs in with a piece of paper and hands it to Crowley. The Winchesters shake their heads at his sudden intake of breath; they both remember when Natalie gave them their pictures.

Crowley looks down at the picture to see several things drawn on it. The first thing he sees is the throne he used to sit on when he ruled over Hell. He also sees drawings of different things he used to love when he was human. The last thing on the picture is a tombstone, one with his name on it.

He looks at Natalie, emotions he never thought he would feel again coursing through him. He looks at Sam and Dean and they just shrug. Did he make the right choice in deciding to help this girl?

The three of them watch as she walks gracefully away. The two brothers sit down with a sigh. Crowley just gazes at where she had moments ago turned the corner, wondering what exactly the picture in his hands mean.

"Moose, Squirrel? Does she ever speak?" he asks after several hours of silence.

The two men just laugh.

The past three days have been tense around the bunker. Crowley's presence is making the two Winchesters anxious. Natalie isn't going out of her way to avoid Dean, but she is still awkward around him. She seems fine with Crowley though.

Things between Crowley and Dean have been tense as well. Dean is constantly glaring at Crowley and Crowley isn't helping the situation. There have been minor spats, but Sam has been maintaining order in a manner of speaking.

Currently the three men are sitting in the living room. Sam is reading, Dean is drinking, Natalie is in her room asleep, and Crowley keeps clicking the pen he is writing with. With each click Dean is getting angrier and angrier.

"Knock it off Crowley." Dean says eventually snapping.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, it helps me think." He replies coolly.

"Well then think somewhere else." Dean says pouring another drink.

"I think not, I have been sitting here since last night, you can leave." Crowley coldly replies.

"No way, this is my place, you leave!" Dean says raising his voice.

"Knock it off guys." Sam says not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Stay out of this Sam." Dean says cutting a look at his brother.

"Oh stop, he's only trying to help." Crowley says absent-mindedly clicking the pen in again.

"That's it!" Dean says setting down his drink and standing up. "You aren't even wanted here!" he spits.

"Rude." Crowley says not even bothering to stand up. He looks back at his writing and clicks his pen out so he can write.

"That's it!" Dean says.

Dean's eyes suddenly go black as he yanks Crowley to his feet. Sam looks in shock as his brother throws Crowley across the room.

"Dean!" Sam says shocked.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Crowley growls as he gets up and goes over to Dean.

The two of them start fighting, Sam watches in shock. This isn't the first time he has seen his brother with demon eyes, but he had been hoping Dean had better control than this.

Natalie walks into the room in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her hair is in braided pigtails like usual and her bare feet tread lightly on the ground. Sam notices her before she notices the two men fighting.

"Nat!" He says getting her attention.

She looks up and sees the two men fighting. Her eyes widen and she runs over to them, she gets in front of Crowley and tries to stop them from fighting. Crowley pauses seeing her there. She turns to Dean and shrinks back when she sees his black eyes. Regaining composure she gets in front of him to try and stop him from attacking Crowley again but he pushes her out of the way. Dean, being a demon, has more strength than a human and so his push sends her flying across the room.

Natalie hits a wall with a thud and cries out in pain before crumbling to the ground.

"Natalie!" Sam shouts rushing over to her. "Natalie, are you okay?"

Natalie's head is hanging in front of her and her eyes are closed, she looks unconscious. Sam lifts her chin with his hands, then lets go letting her head lull back. She feels limp as she rests against the wall.

All of a sudden her head jerks up and her eyes open. Her unusual eyes seem to be glowing with a bright golden light. Sam stumbles back at the sight of her.

With the blink of an eye she is standing on her feet, her eyes glowing and her body radiating light. All of a sudden a whooshing sound fills the room. Crowley and Sam stare open mouthed at the sudden appearance of wings behind her. Dean's eyes go back to normal at the sight of the glowing girl.

To say that the wings are beautiful would be an understatement. They have the shape of the stereotypical angels wings but much larger, and multicolored, the same colors as her hair. But something is wrong.

Natalie suddenly stops glowing. She looks around the room in a daze, and then notices her wings. Her face turns scarlet and the wings flutter, she tries to hide them. But with the sudden movement to hide them she lets out a gasp of pain.

"Nat!" Sam gasps grabbing her shoulders as she falls forward.

She blushes even more and tries to hide them again, this time sending tears down her face. Nobody seems to notice the small flowers growing where her tears fall; they have all just realized why she is in pain.

She turns around to hide her face and the three of them see her torn nightgown, but even worse, they see the bad state of the wings. Her beautiful wings are clipped, and feathers falling to the ground at her feet. One wing seems to be bent at an awkward angle, and the other seems to be falling apart.

Sam touches her shoulder and she turns around to look at the three of them, her face is red and teary.

All three of them are wondering why are her wings in such bad shape when another fluttering sound makes them turn?

Castiel is standing in the living room. "Hell—" he stops short at the sight of Natalie.

Natalie ruffles her wings at his gaze and makes a squeaking sound.

"What is going on?" He shouts at the three men. "What is wrong with Natalie? What did you do?"

**HAHA! The new character was Crowley! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always I love the comments!**

**I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter will be coming out soon! I'm sorry it's shorter than the other chapters, but you now know what her wings look like. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to post. I have made a grave mistake, I started a Harry Potter fic and now I write on that one and not this one. Sorry! Without further ado the highly anticipated chapter 6! (So many exclamation marks!)**

_"What is going on?" He shouts at the three men. "What is wrong with Natalie? What did you do?" _

"Why is she crying?" He glares at them.

The three men look at him sheepishly. Natalie is downright mortified.

Castiel, who up until this point had only noticed the fact that she was crying, notices something that makes him almost growl. "Her wings!"

Natalie immediately stops crying and blushes like crazy. She tries to hide her wings again, but her face twists in pain and she lets out a gasp. She then blushes an even deeper red and tries again to hide her wings.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Cas shouts. "YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cas stomps over to Crowley. "DEMON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER WINGS?" Cas shoves Crowley and he goes flying.

Sam and Dean just look in shock as the angel explodes in anger. Natalie rushes over and grabs onto Castiel's arm, he shakes her off. "DON'T STOP ME DEAN, I WILL KILL THIS DEMON!"

Natalie ignores his shove, but her face is twisted in pain still. She grabs hold of his arm to stop him from swinging at Crowley. Cas whirls around anger flashing in his eyes. Noticing that it is Natalie he relaxes almost immediately.

"What did they do to you?" he asks crouching down so the two of them are eye to eye.

Natalie pints at Sam, Dean, and Crowley and then shakes her head as if to say 'it wasn't them.'

"Natalie, what did they do?" Cas whispers cupping her face in his hands.

Natalie points and shakes her head again.

"Castiel, we didn't do this to her." Sam says.

Cas turns to Natalie and she nods her head.

"Sam, take Natalie into the kitchen and bandage her up. Dean, Crowley, tell me what happened."

Sam and Natalie leave the room; Natalie looks back at Cas but then disappears.

"I am only going to ask this once. Why are her wings out, and why are they all beat up?"

"Cas, it was me." Dean says trying to ignore the sudden glare of fury in Castiel's eyes. "Crowley and I got into a fight, Sam tried to break it up, but I, I kind of black eyed. I don't know much after that." Dean says trailing off.

"After Dean black eyed," Crowley continues, "Sam tried to break it up. At some point Natalie came in, she tried to break things up but Dean pushed her out of the way. She went flying into the wall. Next thing I know her eyes are glowing and her wings are out."

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Cas asks looking at the demon.

Each time Sam touches her wings, Natalie whimpers and shrinks away, making the task of bandaging them very difficult. Sam notices that the wings are even worse up close. Just like he suspected, the wings are in fact clipped. And if that wasn't bad enough, feathers are falling out, dried as well as fresh blood coats the wings.

Sam first had to wash the wings, which had gotten the floor all messy and his shirt covered in feathers and blood. She actually screamed when he cleaned some of the wounds with alcohol. Her screams had shocked him, the quiet childlike girl screamed so loud that he was sure the others could hear.

Natalie is shaking and whimpering, her wings flutter every once in awhile. But as time goes on she stops shrinking back from his touch. He keeps whispering comforting words to her, but he's not sure if she hears them. It takes a long time but the wings are finally cleaned and bandaged.

"All done." He whispers.

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth he found her small arms wrapped around him. God, he always forgot just how small she was. Her arms barely go around him as she hugs him, he can feel her shaking against him. He gently wraps his arms around her, making sure to not touch her wings.

They stand like that for a long time, longer than any hug he had ever gotten. Slowly but surely her shaking starts to stop and her crying ceases. But even then they continue the embrace.

She gently lifts her head and he looks down into her wondrous eyes, and even though they are red and puffy from crying, they are still beautiful.

"Thank you." She whispers, her voice a slow melody. She stands on her toes and he leans down thinking she has more to say. He is surprised by a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She takes his hand in hers and walks quietly out of the room. She doesn't see that his other hand is placed on his cheek in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cas says. "You, a demon, want to help her, a hest? The worst of creatures help most beautiful and valuable of creatures?"

Before Crowley can answer Sam and Natalie come back into the room, Natalie dragging Sam behind her. Her wings are bandaged and she looks like she has been sobbing, the boys had heard her screams too. But despite all of this she has a soft smile on her lips.

Walking over to Crowley she smiles and hugs him catching everyone off guard. Crowley can feel her touch sending shivers through his body. Next Natalie walks over to Dean. She has a frown on her face, he wonders for a moment if she is going to slap him, he wouldn't blame her if she did, he did throw her across the room after all. But as soon as she is standing in front of him her frown breaks into a grin and she hugs him as well.

A familiar sting of ice and fire make him shudder. She stands back and holds out her hand. He shakes it and her eyes seem to say that everything will be ok between them now. He nods his head in understanding and she turns around and walks over to Cas. Stopping in front of him her face spreads into the widest grin of all.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me." The words are quiet but they are enough to make the four hold their breath. Castiel blushes but before he can say anything she has kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone looks at her, Castiel, who had already been red from her words of thanks turned scarlet at her affection.

Turning around she silently glides out of the room. Pausing at the door she turns around and waves goodnight, not really noticing how Castiel has a hand on his cheek. She leaves the room and the four men glance at each other, completely baffled. Wasn't she just been crying and screaming, how can she be so cheerful? Little do they know that once she left the room her smile disappeared and a look of pain and sadness covered her face?

"Well, that was, ah…" Dean trails off not really knowing what that was.

"Yeah…" Crowley agrees.

Sam and Castiel look after her with looks of confusion.

"Well," Cas says clearing his throat, "I best be going, I only came by to say hello and check up on her." He pauses. "Sam, keep an eye on her for me. Dean and Crowley, I will only warn you once. Harm her again and I wont be as forgiving, that girl is fragile. She has already gone through so much. Her wings… I can only imagine how painful that is. They clipped her wings, she wont be able to fly for a long time, if she is lucky enough to ever be able to again.

"Just be careful with her, she is already broken enough, don't hurt her more." And with that last warning and a fluttering of wings he is gone.

The three of them sit in silence for a long time. Sam occasionally puts his hand on his cheek still shocked at her sudden kiss. Crowley and Dean sit motionless pondering once again why her touch is like ice and fire. They sit like this for a long time, not looking at each other, not talking, not doing anything but thinking.

"They were beautiful, even though they were torn up." Sam says breaking the silence.

Dean and Crowley just nod in agreement. The three of them continue on in silence for the rest of the night, not really sure what the morning will bring for the silent girl who left a garden of flowers in the kitchen.

**Muahaha! Sorry it's so short, but I just had to end the chapter there. Heads up, the next chapter will mostly be filler, but it will have important parts… wait does that make it filler? I don't know… Stay tuned for chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed, Natalie's wings are still healing and she is not happy. She has been cooped up in her room since the night of the incident. She probably thought that the boys would leave her alone if she stayed in her room, _but no_ they have to come in and keep her company all the time.

All she wants to do is sit in her room and mope about and be embarrassed over the fact that the guys saw her wings. She doesn't seem to care that they are broken and beat up, she's too humiliated.

Dean is furious with himself for losing control and hurting Natalie. He loses control for one minute and he manages to fling her across the room. He can't stand that Castiel is furious with him. And regardless of how many times Natalie forgives him he still can't forgive himself. He has gone into her room to apologize about a million times and each time she waves him off as if to say it's okay.

Sam has been spending a lot of time with her. They don't talk, Sam just reads and Natalie draws. She draws all sorts of things, but mostly nature. Sam just keeps her company, not really bothering her, but still there if she needs him. He's the only one that can touch her wings, even though she protests every single time he has to change the bandages.

Crowley is constantly trying to get her to speak to him or just speak in general. It never works though. It seems that Natalie only speaks when the situation calls for it, like her voice is a last resort. Crowley isn't too sure what to make of her; she is odd, but kind, but mostly mysterious and confusing.

Castiel stops by often to check on her, more often than he did before the incident. The two of them act awkwardly though. They used to be normal around each other, but now Cas and Natalie are constantly blushing over Natalie's wings. Sam and Dean were confused as to why they would act so uncomfortable until Sam remembered Cas saying that seeing a Hest's wings was a rare privilege.

When Natalie is asleep and the guys are left with their own thoughts. They always seem to be thinking of her.

Sam worries about her a lot, and when he is not worrying about her he is angry with himself. He is constantly upset with himself for messing up. For that one time he made her cry after she saved his life, the time he yelled at her. Underneath all his worry and anger he finds himself wondering about her, questioning why he is always so worried and angry with himself. He is always asking himself who she is to him?

Dean, like Sam, is upset with himself over hurting her. She doesn't avoid him anymore, but she always stays in her room. He mostly does research on Hests, what a hest is, why they are so rare, etcetera. He never finds anything, which doesn't surprise him. When he thinks of her, he always remembers her touch, how it burns like ice and fire on his skin. Questions always plague him when he thinks for too long. Why does it do that? How can such a gentle touch hurt so much? What is she to him?

Crowley is uncomfortable with being in the bunker, he knows the only person who welcomes him is Natalie. Why does she trust him? He is a demon, he knows she knows this, but at the same time he feels human around her. Why does he feel so human around her?

Castiel just wants to protect her. Even when he is not at the bunker, he is worrying about her. The thought of her wings makes him blush every time. Just who is she to him?

Outside of the bunker the search for Natalie continues. Castiel is constantly trying to convince the angels that Natalie isn't a problem. But since he refused to be the leader, a new leader was appointed. An angel named Minn, and Minn wants Natalie dead.

The angels aren't the only ones searching for her. With Abbadon dead and Crowley 'unfit' to be king of Hell, a third party has emerged. Francesca, who had been behind the scenes since the beginning, has been giving orders to expand the search for Natalie.

XXX

Sam is in town getting food and bandages. Dean, Crowley, and Natalie are back at the bunker. Natalie still hasn't left her room. Dean and Crowley are doing random things at different ends of the bunker. Their fight had been cut short and they are still angry. Dean really doesn't want Crowley in the bunker, after all Crowley is the reason he is a demon now.

Music fills the halls of the bunker causing the two men to look up from what they had been doing. Curiosity getting the best of both of them, they get up and follow the music to Natalie's door. Dean looks at Crowley who is peeking into the room; he puts a finger to his lips and beckons Dean over. Dean shrugs and walks over, he looks into the room to see Natalie dancing. Her feet glide across the floor, he body swaying from side to side, her hair flowing and wings fluttering.

Sam unlocks the door to the bunker, and entranced as the other two had been, he follows the music to Natalie's door. Dean and Crowley put their fingers to their lips and motion for him to look. With a confused look he walks over and looks in to see her dancing. Completely mesmerized by her dancing he drops the groceries, Natalie whirls around startled.

Sam looks at the others for help, but they are at the other end of the hall peaking out from a semi-closed door just laughing at him. Sam turns back to Natalie.

"I… Uh…" blushing like an idiot he can't think of anything to say to her. "Sorry." He mumbles.

Natalie, also blushing, grabs his hand and drags him into the room.

"Uh, Nat, I can't dance…" Sam says blushing a deeper red.

Natalie just smiles and grabs his other hand, and before he can refuse again another slow song comes on and he finds himself dancing with her.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Dean and Crowley look at each other then go back to the doorway. They look in to see Sam and Nat dancing together to a slow song. Sam is laughing and Nat is smiling like they have never seen her smile before.

A cough causes Dean and Crowley to turn around. Castiel is standing there beside them. Cas looks in to see Sam and Nat dancing. Cas notices Natalie's wings fluttering and turns a violent shade of red.

"Dude, what's up?" Dean whispers.

"Her wings are really fluttery." Cas whispers back.

Before Dean or Crowley could respond the music stops and Sam and Nat notice the three men standing in the doorway. Natalie and Sam both turn a shade of red to rival that of Castiel.

"This isn't—"

But before Sam can finish what he was going to say Crowley starts laughing. Soon enough everyone is laughing with him.

"Well, Sam, seeing as you dropped the groceries, let's go out to dinner tonight." Dean says.

"That's a great idea, but what about Nat?" he asks.

"Ah we can just put a trench coat on her, that should cover up her wings. Besides she has been cooped up in this room for a long time, time for a change of scenery."

XXX

An hour later the four men and Natalie are sitting around a table at Red Robin, laughing and eating delicious fast food. None of them can remember the last time they had this much fun. Dean flirted with the water lady, and Crowley hit on the waitress. Sam and Cas just laughed at everything. Natalie listened intently to all of their stories as she ate. It was a wonderful lunch.

Natalie excused herself to go to the ladies room while Dean ate his pie. Opening the door to the bathroom Natalie notices a woman putting on makeup. She smiles at the lady, and the lady turns to her and grins.

"Finally, I have been in here since you arrived little missy. You don't know how hard it was to find you."

It's been fifteen minutes and the boys are really worried. Ignoring the protests of a waitress the four of them shove their way into the women's bathroom.

Natalie's necklace is shattered in a million tiny pieces on the linoleum floor. A single flower grows in the center of the room.

**Adorable fluff and cliff hook ending, I know, I REGRET NOTHING! The song that Sam and Nat dance to is called When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss. This chapter is long but you guys deserve it seeing as I have been lousy at posting (sorry). Stay tuned for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Also feel free to PM me! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter does have flashbacks for Natalie. Trigger warning for abuse and psychological abuse. **

It has been an hour since the four men found Natalie's shattered necklace on the bathroom floor. The four of them are all in a state of shock. Sam has been pacing back and forth the entire time and as unnerving as that is it's nothing compared to the stillness of the others. Crowley has a drink in his hand but he hasn't touched it. Castiel is staring off into space his face completely blank. And Dean is watching Sam pace back and forth mentally beating himself up.

Everything had been just fine; Sam and Natalie had been dancing in her room not three hours ago. How could everything have gone so wrong? All Dean had wanted to do was let Natalie get some fresh air and for everyone to just relax. He had no idea that the angels or demons had been so hot on their trail. Cas seems to think it was the angels, Crowley agrees, the demons would have been more flamboyant about the kidnapping. Dean is just angry that it happened.

Sam slams his hands down in front of Castiel making everyone jump.

"Cas, you said it was the angles… what are they going to do to her?"

XXX

Natalie wakes up in a small room with no light. She is sitting on a chair with her hands behind her back. A sharp pain radiates through her wings when she tries to move. That was a very specific pain that she knows all too well. Her wings have been clipped again. She lets out a sad sigh, her wings had been healing so nicely too, and she had been able to taste flight again. With everything that has happened it seems she may never fly again.

The door opens and light floods the room causing her to flinch. A tall man walks in, he is wearing ordinary enough clothes, but he seems stiff. Natalie glares at him with as much anger as she can muster but he just laughs.

"Now, now, Natalie. Let's have none of that. I just came in to tell you to sit tight and get comfortable. Minn is deciding what to do with you."

At that name Natalie flinches; those words are usually followed with pain.

"You know, I was told that Hest's were supposed to be beautiful creatures, but you, well calling you unappealing would be a kindness." The man laughs. "I mean people think those wings are beautiful? They look like the wings of a bat, unsightly!"

The man walks over and tugs on Natalie's wings causing her to cry out in pain. Immediately she starts to squirm, trying to free herself from her restraints, trying to fight back.

"How could you possibly be a threat? You act like a child, it's pathetic. I don't see how Minn could call you a _monster_." The man laughs as he leaves the room.

The word is like a slap in the face making her remember all the other times it was said. She shakes off the memories as if his words mean nothing.

XXX

"So you are telling me that because you refused to become the angel's leader a murderess bitch was appointed?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Cas answers.

"Well at least now we know the back story, but that doesn't answer my question Castiel. What are they going to do to Natalie?" Sam snaps.

"Sam…" Cas hesitates.

"What are they going to do to her?" He insists.

"Sam… you have to remember why I brought her here in the first place… I brought her here to keep her safe… I tried talking to the angels but they wouldn't listen…"

"DAMN IT CASTIEL WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO NATALIE?"

"They are going to kill her Sam." Castiel whispers to the floor, unable to look Sam in the face.

The words are like a slap in the face for everyone including Cas. Crowley looks like he is going to be sick. Dean looks torn between anger and despair. Cas looks beaten down. And Sam looks heartbroken.

"Do the angels have a base, somewhere where they meet, just somewhere where they may keep her?" Crowley asks breaking the silence.

"There is one place where the angels meet. I doubt they would take her there. Besides, Minn wouldn't have waited. Sam, Nat is probably—"

"Don't you dare say she is already dead. Don't you dare, Natalie is alive, and so help me we will find her." Sam says glaring at Castiel. "She can't be dead, okay?"

"Okay." Dean says putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We will go look for her."

All four of them pile into the impala. Dean drives and Castiel sits shotgun occasionally giving directions. Sam and Crowley stare out the window. Sam is positive that Nat is still alive. She can't be dead.

The others aren't so sure. Cas is sure that Minn would kill Nat on the spot and it is killing him thinking that she is dead. Natalie, sweet, beautiful Natalie, he has grown so used to her smile. Crowley has only known her for a short time, but he has grown to like her childlike demeanor. Dean has grown to like having her around, she is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. She is almost like the little sister he never knew he wanted.

XXX

Natalie isn't sure how long she has been tied up in this room, but it has been too long. The ropes tying her wrists behind her are tight, and no matter how hard she works at them they only seem to get tighter.

She never thought she would be back in this situation. Cas… Cas had promised her she would be safe. She knows it isn't the fault of any of the boys, and she is sure that they will come looking for her. But that could be ages, and time is precious. This Minn seems to be biding his or her time. But that man had been sure that Minn would kill her. This isn't like last time.

The last time she knew they wouldn't kill her because they had needed her. Every day for fourteen years she had known that she would be kept alive. It had been predictable. Here she was wanted dead. She really doesn't have much time, if any left. That man could come in at any time and kill her. She wouldn't be able to see… No she will get out of this. A searing pain ripples through her wings and through her whole body. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the pain

_She opens her eyes again and she is in a small room, it's different from the one, this one has a window. A man walks in, a man with black eyes. He calls her a piñata and hits her. He calls her a monster and a ton of other names. The names swirl around her head like birds do in cartoons._

_ She closes her eyes and opens them and she is still in that small room, the man with the black eyes is yelling at her, all she wanted was food. She should have known better, talking and crying are against the rules. Natalie closes her eyes, desperately trying to get out of this nightmare._

_ Natalie opens her eyes and to her horror she realizes she is remembering the day she tried to escape. She tries to stop herself but memory Natalie makes a blood dagger. The man with the black eyes comes back and memory Natalie tries to escape. If she can only get to the door, but the black-eyed man is in her way, she will have to kill him. But she can't. After everything she still can't kill him. But the door is just right there. Natalie shuts her eyes tight._

Opening her eyes she is back in reality. She stands up and shakes off the ropes that had kept her tied down.

"Not this time… I am no longer a child!"

Natalie walks over to the door and opens it. She walks out two blades of blood in her hands.

**Well now, things have taken a turn. The once childlike Natalie is acting like an adult. What is this madness? Will this maturity stay or will it be short lived like last time? Please please please comment; I really want to know what you guys think. And whom do you think Natalie meant when she thought "****_She wouldn't be able to see… No she will get out of this" _****Dean? Cas? Crowley? Sam maybe? Let me know, or just comment! Stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To the guest that asked how I am, I am wonderful, thank you for asking! Please get an account, that way I can respond properly! After writing this chapter I don't think there will be any going back for Natalie, and the views of the guys are going to change. I hope everyone likes it! It's a long chapter. YAY!**

**!WARNING SOMEWHAT GRAFIC VIOLENCE THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

Natalie slinks out of the room hugging the wall like the ground is about to crumble beneath her. Her hands clenching the blood daggers like a man would clutch at the edge of a cliff. She doesn't have much time before her captors realize she is gone. On top of that she has no idea where she is or how to get out of this labyrinth of a building.

Five minutes of walking around and she finds a man. He is just standing there, he looks mid twenties, young, handsome, but he is one of the men keeping her here. She tries to sneak by; she doesn't want to have to fight him. But he somehow senses her presence although she made no noise at all.

"Hey! How did you get out?" He shouts.

The man grabs a long silver pointed object out of his coat and advances toward her. Without any warning he lunges at her, she sidesteps but the blade grazes her shoulder. The man keeps advancing and she remembers that they have the intention of killing her. This man will not take her back to that little room; he is going to kill her!

He lunges at her again and she instinctively stabs him with the blade in her hand. In a burst of white-blue light he falls to the ground. Natalie looks down at the man and watches as blood slowly seeps out of him forming a puddle. She just killed a man; she had never killed humans before. She looks down at the daggers in her hands and notices that her hands are covered in his blood.

With a small whimper she wipes her hands on her shirt. She can feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She curses to herself, if she keeps crying the men will be able to follow the trail of flowers. She takes only a second to compose herself then continues down the hall looking for a way out.

This building can't possibly be this big. She has been wandering around for what seems like an eternity. Turning a corner she sees a woman, the woman holds a knife identical to the one the man had. The woman lunges at Natalie and again Natalie reacts on impulse. The woman falls into Natalie causing her to almost fall. She pushes the woman away from her wincing when the lady thuds on the floor.

Natalie wipes her hands on her already bloody clothes and continues to look for the exit. Two people are dead. They will find her at some point; the odds are so far tilted in their favor that it isn't funny.

XXX

The guys have been driving for several hours now. Blackbird by the Beatles rolls out of the speakers but they are all too lost in thought to hear the music. They are all worried sick, but at the same time they are also wondering when they started to care this much?

The Beatles song ends and they travel in silence for another few miles. Castiel finally breaks the silence.

"Guys I know you do not wish to hear this, but do not get your hopes up. Minn is a ruthless leader. Natalie may already—"

"Don't you dare!" Sam snaps. "I am fed up with you saying she is probably dead. Don't give up on her like that! She is NOT dead." Sam shouts. "She can't be." He whispers mostly to himself.

"We are all worried about her. You don't have to explode like that. Don't be so defensive." Crowley says to Sam.

Sam stays quiet, unable to think of something to say.

Dean goes back to driving. He wonders if Cas is right. Could she already be dead? It is possible; angels do have a history of being ruthless. Also, Minn sounds like a class a bitch. Natalie isn't defenseless; she proved that when she killed the ghost on the hunt they took her along for. But she just acts so young.

Crowley looks out the window at the passing cars. He used to be the king of Hell. What he is doing in a car with the Winchesters and an angel. And why doesn't that bother him? Why is he perfectly fine with being with them? And the reason he is here in the first place is that girl. Why is he worrying so much about her, he hardly knows her? Is it because she acts so innocent, is it because she makes him feel human? Why does he want to protect her? And why doesn't he have the answers to all these damn questions?

Castiel looks down at his hands. He brought Natalie to the Bunker for Sam and Dean to take care of her. Why has everything gone wrong so fast? He doesn't want to believe it any more than the others, but she is probably already dead. He has tried to convince Minn that Natalie is no threat, but Minn has it through her head that Natalie will kill them all. Minn is so bent on killing Natalie that he is sure she would have killed Natalie on the spot. All he wanted to do was protect Natalie.

Is This Love by Whitesnake plays on the radio. Sam is the only one that registers that the radio is even on at all. He takes a moment to listen to the lyrics, intending to give his mind a break from worrying.

_I should have known better_

_Than to let you go alone,_

_It's times like these_

_I can't make it on my own_

_Wasted days, and sleepless nights_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

He should have known, everything would remind him of her. When did he start caring so much for her? Cas said that she was a big part of the future. But what future, whose future? When did he start caring for her so much? Why is it that when she is around he is happy? When Castiel said that Natalie might be dead his heart plummeted into his stomach. Part of him registers that there is truth in Castiel's words. But another part of him is so desperate for her to be alive.

Sam looks out the window and up at the stars. And in a moment of desperation he does something he hasn't done since he was a kid. He wishes on a star, he wishes that she is still alive. She has to be alive.

XXX

Natalie has been wandering around for far longer than she should. They have noticed that she is gone and people are swarming around the place. She doesn't want to fight them or kill them, but she has to get out of here.

She knows that she is a monster. She has always been told that she was a monster because of what she is. Now she is a monster for what she has done. She has been hiding behind the child she was when she was abducted. She hasn't let herself grow up, wouldn't let herself grow up. Because if she grew up she would have to come to terms with what has happened to her. She would have to come to terms with her past. Hiding behind the childlike innocence, she could ignore all of that.

But now, now there is no going back. She has killed now, it doesn't matter that it is in self-defense. She is a monster and she has killed. She is a monster and she is covered in blood. She is a monster and she has to accept that. She doesn't know what she will do if she ever gets out of this labyrinth. She doesn't care; she just has to get out.

She wanders around for another ten minutes and comes across a sign shining in bright red and white. EXIT. Running she pushes open the door, she can breathe fresh air. She runs straight into someone, she bounces off him or her and catches herself before she falls. She holds up the daggers in her hands in a defensive pose, and then drops them.

Sam opens the door and immediately gets the wind knocked out of him as someone crashes into him. He looks up and it's Natalie. She is covered in blood. She has a cut on her shoulder and her wrists are bruised and scratched. She has two blood daggers in her hands. Natalie looks at Sam, and then looks at the daggers in her hands, then back at Sam. A look of pure terror radiates across her face and she drops the daggers.

"I'm so sorry!" She sputters out. "I'm sorry. Sorry! I'm so… I just wanted to be free… I didn't want to… I'm…" before she can say any more she runs off.

Sam chases after her. Castiel tries to follow but Crowley stops him.

"Let Sam do this." Dean agrees.

Sam finally catches up with Natalie, for a girl so small she can run really fast. He grabs her hand and she stops.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SAM! I'M A MONSTER!" She screams trying to pull away from his grip.

Sam's heart breaks a little at these words, but he doesn't let her go. Ignoring the difficulty her wings pose he wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her into a hug. She protests but eventually gives up and just cries into him.

"Sam. Don't…" She mumbles into his shirt. "I'm a monster, don't touch me."

"Natalie," he whispers loosening his hug so he can look at her. "Natalie, you are not a monster." He gently wipes a tear from her face. "You are beautiful, and everyone cares so much about you. You are not a monster." He says pulling her close to him again.

He can feel her shaking, her hands clutching at his shirt. He runs his fingers through her hair and rubs her back. She eventually stops shaking, and they continue to stand there. He looks down and notices that she fell asleep.

He gently picks her up, she stirs only to grab onto his shirt again. He walk's to the car and gets in. The others shrug and get in as well. Natalie is in the middle seat in the back leaning on Sam. Dean and Cas are in the front and Crowley is in the back watching Natalie sleep.

Eventually Dean breaks the silence, whispering so he wont wake up Natalie.

"Sam. When you were with her the three of us went inside the building. It was a bloodbath. She killed a dozen angels."

Sam just looks down at her and sighs. He's just glad she is alive. Glad he can see her face again. That thought catches him off guard but he just dismisses it. Dean, Castiel, and Crowley see her in a new light she really isn't the defenseless girl they thought she was.

They travel the rest of the way in silence, lost in their thoughts. Natalie sleeps a soft, dreamless, well-deserved sleep.

**Guys, I regret nothing… nothing at all… ok maybe some things. Look up the music that plays in the car because it is perfect for the situations. Please review! OR MESSAGE ME! **


	10. Chapter 10

**My wonderful readers thank you so much for sticking with me thus far. I really appreciate your comments, they truly keep me writing and pushing through the block I sometimes have. If you want to ever contact me feel free to comment on my Tumblr page (link located on my profile) or PM me. I have tried hard to make sure Natalie isn't a Mary Sue; I hope I did a good job. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

Several uneventful hours later the group returns home to the bunker. Natalie is still fast asleep on Sam's shoulder. Sam and the others get out of the car then Sam gingerly picks Natalie up. With Natalie in his arms he carries her into the bunker.

"She may have done all of that damage," Sam whispers to himself, "but she is still lighter than air."

On the way to Natalie's room Sam almost stumbles on the stairs, the jostle causing Natalie to stir in his arms. Her eyes flutter open for a brief moment, but then she readjusts herself and closes them again.

Sam reaches Natalie's room and gently lays her down on the bed, trying his hardest not to wake her up. Apparently he didn't try hard enough because the moment she is out of his arms her eyes are open and she is wide awake sitting up on the bed. Looking down at her blood-soaked clothes and hands she makes a disgusted face and gets off the bed.

As Natalie disappears into the bathroom Sam immediately ponders what he should do. Should he stay to see if she is all right, or should he go and give her some privacy? He must have pondered for too long because she is already cleaned up and out of the bathroom before he can make a final decision.

Natalie doesn't really want to go to sleep; she knows she will have nightmares about what she has done. Just because she was fine in the car doesn't mean she will be fine now. But she is cold so she gets under the covers anyway.

"Sam?" She asks looking up at the tall man at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah Natalie?" He asks bewildered, she doesn't usually talk this much.

"Do you think, I mean, do you think you could stay here tonight?"

Sam looks down at her pleading eyes. He knows he really shouldn't, she is a girl after all. But he slept with her once before, when she first arrived, and that had been fine. So why is it that he feels anxious about it now?

"Please?" The word comes out barely a whisper. Her eyes are closing and she is already falling asleep.

"Well… Oh all right." He sighs.

Lying down on top of the covers he stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't look at Natalie for a long time but he can tell that she is asleep by the rhythmic breathing coming from her side of the bed. Daring a peek he softly turns his head to look at her. Her hair is sticking to her face and her hands are clutching at the pillow. She looks just a little too peaceful to be having a nightmare but still too uncomfortable to be having a nice dream.

Gently brushing the hair out of her face he stops when a soft red creeps into his cheeks. Turning away from her again he stairs up at the ceiling. He should really be going back to his room. She's asleep now and he doesn't really need to stay. But what if she has a nightmare and he isn't here when she is awake? Sometime during the night he drifts off asleep, wondering if it is a good idea to stay or not.

Sam wakes up and momentarily wonders why he is in Natalie's room. Remembering the events of last night he looks next to him and sees Natalie curled up beside him. He didn't notice last night, but she has cuts and bruises around her wrists. She must have been tied up while she was kidnapped.

Without really thinking he reaches over to her wrists and traces them with his finger. They are soft and warm. He then traces the colorful lines starting at the tips of her fingers and up her shoulder. With slight curiosity he strokes her wings; they are softer than down. With a soft mumble she rolls over so that she is lying on her back. Purple, pink, and blue strands of hair cover her sleeping face.

Realizing what he has been doing, Sam gets up as carefully as he can. Closing the door behind him he turns around and runs into Dean who is casually leaning up against the wall.

"Shame on you Sammy." Dean chuckles.

"Oh shut up." Sam replies annoyed at the betraying flush in his cheeks.

Dean just laughs as the two of them make their way to the kitchen. Crowley and Castiel are already sitting at the table in silence. Nobody says anything as Sam makes breakfast. Not too long after he's done, Natalie walks into the room. Her wrists are wrapped up and her wings are bandaged again. If it weren't for the fact that they had been waiting for her they wouldn't have heard her come in. Her footsteps are quiet as ever as she pads over to the stove to grab her breakfast. As soon as she appeared she is gone again.

The moment they are sure she is out of earshot they begin talking to themselves.

"Sam, you should have seen the inside of the building." Dean whispers. "It was insane. I told you in the car, but my God, there was blood everywhere."

"It doesn't really matter, all that matters is that she is safe." Sam hisses in response, not really caring how she got free.

"Sam is right, Dean. All that matters is that she is alive and back home." Crowley agrees.

"What she did was no small feat. She destroyed no less than fifteen angles." Castiel interrupts.

"Minn wasn't among them though, that will be a problem." Dean sighs. "But we can't keep her cooped up in the bunker, she'll go crazy."

"Castiel, what do you think?" Crowley asks. "We would have to keep an eye on her twenty four seven."

"Dean is right, we can't keep her cooped up in here, but letting her outside isn't an option right now. Minn will be worse, Natalie has killed angles, and this will be like adding fuel to a fire. Minn insists that Natalie is dangerous, and now Minn has a means to prove it. And that's just the side of the angles; the demons still want her as well."

"So what's the plan?" Sam asks.

"I think I should do something about Minn, I don't know what yet, but I have to do something."

"I could try and find Francesca, the demon that took over hell, bitch, if I get rid of her the demons may stop looking for Natalie." Crowley says.

"Well if you two do that we may have a chance." Sam sighs.

XXX

It has been two months since the boys agreed to split up. Crowley is searching for Francesca day and night, to no avail. He found a lead but it turned into a dead end. Castiel is searching for Minn, but that proves to be a difficult task as well.

Sam and Dean are helping where they can, so they are often out of the bunker for weeks on end, leaving Natalie on her own. Sam doesn't want to admit it, but he is beginning to think that Dean is getting worse. Dean realizes that his temper during the hunts is getting worse and worse, but he tries to ignore it.

Natalie has been spending her solitude in the bunker library researching everything under the sun. She has mostly been researching blood bending, and other things that deal with Hest creatures. She feels guilty about what she did, even though it was in self-defense. She found out what she knew all along, the blood of a Hest can kill anything and it can't be reversed, but she keeps researching anyway.

She pulls down a book and begins to read through it. A passage near the end of the book catches her attention. With each word that she reads her eyes get wider and wider in shock.

Sam and the others will want to hear about this, she is sure of that. She knows she should tell them, but instead she closes the book and puts it back on the shelf. Without turning back she leaves the library, goes to her room, turns out the light, and goes to sleep. Vowing she will never speak of what she found.

A week after vowing never to go in the library again, Natalie wakes up to find that her wings are healed enough to hide again. They are still clipped so she wont be able to fly, but they are healed enough to hide.

Automatically in a good mood, Natalie makes her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast, she stops by Sam's room to see if the guys are back yet, and they are! Her already high spirits lift even more. She didn't realize how much she missed Sam until then.

Sam wakes up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. With a soft grin on his face he gets up and gets dressed. He makes his way into the kitchen but stops dead in his tracks noticing several things at once. One, Natalie's wings are gone. Two, she is dancing around. Three, she is singing.

_I was a little girl _

_Alone in my little world _

_Who dreamed of a little home for me._

_I played pretend between the trees, _

_And fed my houseguests bark and leaves, _

_And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

_I had a dream_

_That I could fly _

_From the highest swing._

_I had a dream._

With a face redder than a brick he tries to back out of the kitchen. But Natalie notices and whirls around to face him, a smile on her lips.

"Sam!" She shouts, and before he can realize what has happened she is hugging him. "Hey, I was wondering, do you think you can teach me to shoot a gun?"

**There is a rule from Kurt Vonnegut saying, "Be a sadist. No matter how sweet and innocent your leading characters, make awful things happen to them—in order that the reader may see what they are made of." Personally I think I have done a marvelous job at following this rule. I feel bad sometimes, but then I realize, Natalie is better for it. And then I remember what I have planned for this story and I wonder to myself… have I gone too far?**

**The song Natalie is singing in the kitchen is called Dream by Priscilla Ahn.**


End file.
